


Former mad scientist

by Destructivedepravities



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-01-28 18:12:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12612452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destructivedepravities/pseuds/Destructivedepravities
Summary: Poor Sluggy he so afraid. But White Hat is here!





	1. I found him bleeding

White Hat, the beautiful. . . Demon.

A kind demon. 

A  _curious_ demon. 

He found him, bleeding. Crying. Trying to scream, the hoarse cries coming out of a madman.

"Are you alright sir?"

He didn't understand the idea of mortality. He'd seen humans, yes, but he didn't know they  _actually_   _died._

Slug sobbed, hands clutching broken bones, WH blinked. He could notice a couple of things. The neck had been squeezed, ribs cracked. . . A broken pelvis.  . . How strange?

"Sir if you need my coat I can--"

The half naked man cut him off with a broken cry, his irregular gasps returning. 

"Oh! Alrighty. . . So. . . Let me just. . ."

And up he went, into the demons arms, a silent scream emitting from tired vocal cords.

Black. Everything was black for a time. He saw horrors beyond belief, they reached for him, screaming bloody hell. And then he sat up, suddenly crying again.

Why? He'd messed up  _once._ Once in years and they just--

They do  _that_ to him.

He took in several deep breaths, looking at the pristine ceiling above as he laid back down. He felt. . . better. 

He knew he was in a hospital. One for villains, probably. He would try to escape, but. . .

His fucking pelvis. It was throbbing numbly, but it still hurt like hell. And then there was something climbing towards him. He panicked, unable to move.

"Breakfast!" A screechy voice called out, plopping something on his lap.

He cried out, and then heard dress shoes clicking against the floor. He remembered his boss. He screamed, but could only squeak with tears rolling down his cheeks. He tried again, before falling into a cough, sobbing heavily.

He felt gloves move against his scarred cheek, held against a suit, rushed gently. He tried to scream again. 

"Calm down, please. You're safe."

He looked up. It was a dark grey thing. Not his boss, but he could still find himself crying. Sobbing into the thing's chest.

"What's wrong with him?" A baby blue and soft pink colored woman looked over him, a noticeable gap in her crooked teeth.

"I don't know, Clementia."


	2. Why the bag?

Living with White Hat was. . . New.

He had gotten a wheelchair for him, as well as a black and red wardrobe. He couldn't really. . . Do much, though.

The pristine demon found out Slug was a scientist, so he'd gotten into the process of making a lab for him.

He'd wheel around and WH supplied him with more bags. He'd even cut holes for goggles.

Slug was turning a corner, then--

"Fuck!!"

WH stood tall in dominance, teeth and extra limbs showing, his eye going hollow. Slug let out a shriek and felt everything almost cutting short in bits as he gasped for breath.

"Slug, my dear Slug, are you alright?"

Slug realized he'd been scooped up. He didn't even protest. He'd been held so many times he'd given up on objecting.

"Slug, my dear, are you sure that bag is good for breathing?"

"I'm not your dear and I've worn this for years!"

WH tilted his head.

"... If I'm not mistaken, you're twenty three, yes?"

"Yes."

"How... long have you worn bags?"

Slug paused, thinking for a little.

"Uh, fourteen years."

"You've been wearing bags since you were nine? Where were your parents??"

Slug laughed.

"My employers thought I was ugly. At first, I was just for labor, but then they realized I was better suited for the lab."

"...You were working for those... horrible people since you were nine?!"

"Six," Slug corrected shrugging, "my parents didn't care about me, honestly."

WH held the sweater clad scientist tighter, petting his bag.

"You don't have to be scared to show me your face, Sluggy."

Slug rolled his eyes, letting his hand rest on the demon's shoulder.


End file.
